Pirating Love
by WickedHex
Summary: On the day Canterlot's beautiful young Princess, Fluttershy, was meant to marry, she was kidnapped by a filthy band of pirates that were given the order by their Captain, a lonely creature that falls for the Princess the moment he lays eyes on her. He will not let the Princess see him but will she return his love? Art belongs to respective owners. Rated K for mild romantic scenes.


**Dear readers this story is from vhdc1234's A Pirates Love, I have remade it myself.**

 **I didn't think I was all that good a writer, in fact I was planning on abandoning this story and Twins of Discord** **, even writing itself.** B **ut all of that changed when Conikiblasu-Fan became my follower. You gave me hope Conikiblasu, Gracias!**

 **I won't be able to do many updates to this fanfic nor Twins of Discord. Mostly because my computers on the fritz, I do home schooling, I've also been having severe writers block with Twins of Discord and no internet to compare vhdc1234's A Pirate's Love to my Pirating Love.**

* * *

Her teal eyes slowly opened to the sound of hard knocking on her tall oak bedroom doors. Her head was placed awkwardly on the pillows, she had trouble rising her sore body off of the mattress and then sat herself up, Her head was filled with the throbbing of a headache as she attempted to weave herself out of her tangled pink sheets.

The knocking continued, making her headache worse.

As she crawled to the edge of her king sized bed she opened her mouth to alert the pony on the other side that she was awake, but was cut off by more thrashing at the door. It was surprising that the door was still standing.

It was quiet for a moment, then...The doors swung open, making the buttermilk pegasus jump, therefore entangling herself in her pink laced curtains.

A yellow mare with hot pink and navy blue curls in a maid's uniform walked in. "Princess Fluttershy. Princess? What are you doing with those curtains? And why are you still in your night gown? And-"

Fluttershy twisted in the grasp of the curtains, when she was free from it's hold she tumbled to her crimson hardwood floorboards.

The maid rushed towards the injured Princess and helped her back onto her hooves, and began brushing off the dust that had entwined itself in her mane and nightgown. "Augh, now you've gone and bruised your hoof...Now i'll surely lose my job." The maid glared at her for a moment and resumed dusting her off. "And of course I blame you..."

Fluttershy's mouth fell open to what she had said, and as a result pulled away from Bon Bon.

"What?" Bon Bon looked at her for a minute or so and then realised why the Princess was acting like that. "Well... Who else would I blame?" She waited for an answer but got none. "It's clearly not my fault. So? I blame you."

Fluttershy opened her mouth to protest on the subject but was cut off by six mares entering the room. "We have come to fit Princess Fluttershy into her dress for the purpose of the wedding ceremony." They had baskets of ribbon and lace in their mouths and their manes were pulled up into a bun that was so tight it nearly stretched their faces up.

Then before she knew it, she was being guided down what it seemed a never ending hallway. She squirmed in their grasp as she thought about tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day she dreaded, ever since she knew what marriage was. Marriage. Why did this simple word haunt her so? Why was she so afraid of something that seemed like a dream come true? Was it because she was getting cold hooves? Why would she even get cold hooves? She's never even met this Prince, let alone loved him.

When her thoughts started to deminished she took in her suroundings. There were vanity mirrors everywhere. She was placed on a platform and was helped with sliding the heavy dress on. The heaviness of the dress made her back hurt as she stood there. It was like having the whole world on your shoulders. A burdin. A heavy burdin at that, much like the burdin that she would have to endure for the rest of her life. Or much like the burdin of having foals to a stallion she has never met or possibly will never love. This fate that she would have to face was never her choice, but on that note she was never aloud to have choices. Her father was always the one to make her choices. When it came to what she ate or to whom she would spend her life with, that was the only down side she had for being the King's daughter. No choices. None at all.

One of the dressing mares approached her, she had a long white wedding veil laced with flowers in her mouth. The mare brought up her hooves and placed the ghost like veil atop of the Princess' head and then walked off to do some other means necessary.

Fluttershy sighed and kept her eyes down, she didn't want to see how she looked. But then, a thought struck her... a horrible thought. Her eyes flashed up to one of the vanity mirrors.

She stared at her reflection for minutes, trying to compute what she was looking at. _'She was being fitted for the wedding dress'_ , She told herself. Her white dress covered most of her body, just like her father wanted. The veil she wore just barely showed her pretty curled up mane. The veil. It hid everything. Her looks, her eyes, those pretty eyes... filling up with tears. And, when the tears trickled down her cheeks, it seemed to burn like acid.

Fluttershy looked at all the mares in the room.

"I'm not good enough for him. He deserves better." More tears streamed down her face as she said such words.

The mares all looked at each other. One stepped forth. "Oh, but Princess Fluttershy, you look so beautiful."

Fluttershy blinked at her, and then realised that the mare was just addressing their handiwork.

Another mare came towards her. "Yes. The Prince of Trotland would be impressed." She said as she brushed her hoof on the top layer of Fluttershy's wedding dress.

They kept gossiping as Fluttershy tuned them out. She didn't want to here anymore lies. Lies. Yeah that's what they were. Her whole life has just been made out of lies. She wasn't beautiful, was she? She wasn't smart nor did she have a life. She wasn't aloud to have her own life. She was just a piece of meat.

She was rescued from her horrible thoughts by the tightening of her dress, which was the sign that they were finished.

"Perfect!" The mare said.

"Oh, dear." The mare suppressed a laugh. "Your dinner is waiting for you in the dining room. You should go while we finish up the dress." Fluttershy was given some time to get that dreadful wedding dress and veil off. She felt so much lighter with those things off. She hated that dress, it was bad news. She was then given a horrible looking salmon coloured dress. She put it on and was then greeted by one of the castle guards that would escourt her to the dining room.

When she finally came to the dining room. There was a very long dining table, it was decorated with a lace cover and vased flowers. At one end, her father, the King. And on the other, her mother, the Queen. The Princess had a spot made up for her in the middle of the table. The castle guard pulled out the chair and pushed it back in when she sat down on it. Her parents said nothing but gave each other looks. They hated each other. She didn't want to end up like that.

As Fluttershy thought more on the wedding, a waiter came with a Sheffield silver platter and dome and placed it down in front of her. He lifted the silver dome revealing the contents, and walked away taking the dome with him.

She was given a small salad made up of four leaves of lettuce, one daisy and two cherry tomatoes.

She wasn't hungry, yet she had skipped out on breakfast and lunch, partly because of the making of the dress and also because her mother believed that she was too wide and that she needed to stop eating so much.

When everypony stopped eating she was then escourted to her room by another castle guard. As she strolled down the halls of the castle with the company of the guard. She thought about all the things she could of done with her life. Travelled the world. Lived like other ponies.

Fall in love.

That was what she wanted most. To be loved. That pony wouldn't care if she was a Princess. Or how much money her father had, or her title as Princess. That pony would just love her for who she is.

When she met her tall oak doors that the castle guard had opened for her, she trotted into her room. Her room was like a ballroom, and you definetly don't want to see how big the actual ballroom was. Her room was pink. Everything was pink, except for her canopy drawer and dresses.

She shuffled to her large bed caressed in lace curtains, silk blankets and dozens of pillows, so many that if you stacked them up into a tower, they would reach the ceiling.

She flopped onto her soft mattress and weeped into her many pillows.

"It's not fair! Father doesn't own me, I am independent! I am no object, and I deserve to live my own life!" She screamed out.

* * *

This day was beautiful. The rays of the beaming sun danced on the ocean waves, and above, seagulls cackled and circled around pony's lunches that sat on the docks.

A large wooden ship was parked beside those very same docks. It had chipped crimson and green paint over a dark wood, and was decorated with an old wooden carving of a siren at the front. The mast was given a dark colour, therefore giving the ship an eerie look.

On the deck, five mares. They wore rags, bandanas were tied round their heads, gold and silver rings pierced into their ears, two of them had eye patches and one with a peg hoof. This could only mean one thing.

Pirates.

A lavender unicorn with a ratty mane style coloured navy blue with a pink streak and a dirty red bandana holding her fringe out of her purple eye, the other eye was covered by an eyepatch and her left back leg was wooden. "Aaaw shoot. We need to go get ourselves some more loot. I mean just look at our stash!" She brought out a potato sack and opened it to an orange mare with straw coloured hair, a brown country hat and an eyepatch covering one of her emerald eyes.

"I don't see nothin'." she said with a shrug.

"Exactly!" The lavender mare sighed in frustration as she opened the sack wider, letting out a fly that past a pink mare with hot pink poofy hair tucked under a yellow bandana. her bright blue eyes followed the fly in interest.

"Oooh! Buzzy!" She announced in bewilderment as she bounced after it.

A blue pegasus with a rainbow mane and two silver rings pierced into her right ear gave out a long irritated sigh. "Where is the Captain when you need him?"

"Really, Rainbow Dash. Don't you have any patience at all?" A white unicorn with a dark purple curled up mane, pearl earrings and a sky blue scarf wrapped around her neck lectured as her sapphire eyes turned to her direction.

The blue pegasi's magenta eyes darted at the unicorn, giving off an uncomfortable stare.

"And besides, the Captain told us to wait." The orange mare reminded, addressing Rainbow Dash.

"Yes, yes. We already know that Applejack!" The lavender unicorn muttered as her magenta aura encased the potato sack, turning it upside down to release crumbs onto the deck.

"I hope you'll be cleaning that up, Sparkle. We wouldn't want any unwanted pests arriving on the ship, would we?" Everypony turned to the source of the voice and revealed a deformed silhouette in the shadow of the mast.

"Oooh, Oooh! Pick me! Pick me! I wanna' clean it up!" The hyperactive pink mare leaped up and down waving her hooves in the air.

The figure gave out an exhausted sigh and started to rub inbetween it's eyes as if a splitting headache started to occur "Of course you can, Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie Pie raced towards the direction of the crumbs and licked the planks. "Mmmm... Yummy." The mare licked her lips in satisfaction, then paused for a moment.

"Oh. No! Oh no, oh no!" Pinkie Pie raced up to the white unicorn and stuck out her tongue. "Wawity! Wawity! I don't hath any spinters!?" She waited for an answer, giving the white mare pleading eyes.

Still keeping her tongue stuck out she asked."Tho I?"

"Uuh..." Rarity looked at the pleading mare once again. "No. Pinkie, darling. You have no splinters on your tongue."

"Few!" Pinkie Pie sighed with her tongue back in her mouth, wiping off the sweat that was building up on her face with her hoof.

The nearly forgotten shadow in the darkness clapped his hands together to get the attention of the crew. "Alright. This is all very touching. But, I have a plan on how we can get some _'mullah'_ , and by some, I mean loads!"

"Really!? How!?" Rainbow squealed with joy.

The darkness smirked, giving off an eerie toothy grin.

"We are going to kidnap..." He paused for dramatic effect, which seemed to of worked, for the crew had held their breaths.

"The Princess of Canterlot."

The crew's eyes widened.

"But, but Captain, how are we even gonna' get close enough to the Princess to kidnap her? She's constantly guarded by...Well, guards." Twilight Sparkle pointed out.

The silhouette scratched his chin.

Pinkie Pie waved her hoof around in the air like a moron. "Ooh! Ooh! Pick me, I wanna' be picked!"

"I heard from a friend's brother's uncle's wife's father's grandmother's lawyer's vet's adoptive daughter's fiance's local fish monger that the Princess is getting hitched tomorrow."

"Hitched? What does that mean again?" Pinkie Pie blurted out without warning.

The crew and the disfigured shadow looked at her oddly.

Ignoring her question the silhouetted figure carried on. "Then, we'll kidnap Canterlot's Princess on her petty pink princessy wedding."

"Let's just say, it will be a _smashing_ experience for all of us..." The darkness announced with a cackle.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, ya'll let me know if I should keep writing this, okay?**

 **Oh! and if any of you have any questions about me, Pirating Love or even Twins of Discord! I'll try to answer all of your questions!**


End file.
